Kyuhyun Dikutuk?
by MaxAberu
Summary: Summary: bagaimana jika Kyu dikutuk menjadi wanita, cantik, seksi, imut, bohay? Dan siapa yang mengutuknya?  chap akhir... eonnie, oppa, dan yang lainya sekalian... RnR ya... kalo enggak nyesel loh! aku gak boong!
1. Chapter 1

…**Kutukan…**

Kiss me

Super junior © SM ENTERTAIMENT

Warn: typo(s)

Genre: aku gaktau…

Rated: T!*kalo di ffn ini reted T*

Pair: gaka da pairnya…

Summary: bagaimana jika Kyu dikutuk menjadi wanita, cantik, seksi, imut, bohay? Dan siapa yang mengutuknya?

(summary layaknya kutukan)

Kejadian ini berawal saat ultah Kyu…

"Arkh…" Kyu menahan sakit kesekian kalinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit saat beberapa orang menyenggol dadanya.

"Ah maaf!" Terdengar permintaan maaf dari si penyenggol.

"Ia tidak apa-apa!" Aneh, suaranya juga berubah menjadi lebih lembut.

"Ah… maksih nona!" Dheg! Kyu terbengong mendengar perkataan orang tadi, nona? Menurutnya terlalu aneh! Dia pria! Apa ia harus berteriak bahwa dia pria tadi agar ia meng-ralat perkataannya tadi.

"Sial, apa maksudnya perkataan lelaki tadi? Nona? Itu aneh sekali!aku laki-laki!" Kyu sedikit kesal ia berjalan terus, aneh… kenapa ia merasa bahwa rambutnya telah mencpai pinggangnya. "Ah, paling hanya perasaanku aja…" ia menimpal. Kyu menarik jaketnya agar lebih hangat, angin mala mini memang sangat dingin.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja…" ia membetulkan letak topi yang ia kenakan.

Suasana di drom sungguhlah ramai, bukan karena mereka berdemo turunkan harga cabai, atau bbm, atau apa lah itu jenisnya…tapi sekarang ada giliran pemadaman listriiik!1

"Idih, sumpah dah gua kagak liat apa-apa! Woy! Nyala kek!" Seseorang dipojok berteriak lantang, jika dunia ini tidak ada tembok dan benda peredam suara lainnya, teriakannya ini bisa menggelegar ke penjuru dunia, dan dapat merusak alat bantu pendengaran Mbah Somad tetangga author*plaaak.

"Permisi… aku pulang!" Kyu mengucapkan salam terhadap yang lain.

"Ya, masuk… maaf jika kau tidak dapat melihat apa-apa Kyu… eh? Kyu? Kenapa suaramu berubah?" Leeteuk kaget setengah mampus mendengar suara Kyu yang benar-benar berubah di telingannya.

"Cih… mungkin hanya capek… sudahya aku minta lilin mau tidur…" Kyu meraba-raba jalan sekitar.

"Gyaaaaa! Kyu ganjen pegang-pegang!" Terdengar suara Yesung layaknya orang mau diapain.

"Kyaaaa! Maaf-maaf!" Kyu berteriak karena kaget, kenapa ia deg degan sehabis memegang kakaknya sendiri.

"Kya? Kenapa teriakanmu seperti wanita?" Yesung mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa bukan urusanmu…" Kyu segera mengambil lilin disampingnya dan berlali menuju kamarnya, karena kurang hati-hati akhirnya…

Brugh…

"Awwwwh~ sakiiit~" Kyu memegang kepalanya yang benjol, karena menabrak tembok.

"KYU! Kamu gak kenapa-napa kan…" Siwon langsung berlari menuju kyu yang naas sedang meemgangi kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok…" Kyu menatap Siwon yang sedang mencoba melihat benjol Kyu dengan menggunakan senter seadaanya.

'Siwon tampan ya' Kyu menatap Siwon hamper tak berkedip.

'Kenapa aku baru sadar jika Kyu iu cantik dan… imut?' Batin Siwon.

'HEY! APA AKU SUDAH GILA?' batin Siwon dan Kyu bersamaan.

"Maaf, aku tidak apa-apa!" Kyu bangkit dari posisinya dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Ah… ia maaf…" Siwon pun bangkit.

Dikamar Kyu…

"Haah… kenapa banyak keanehan yang terjadi sekarang? Aku tidak mengerti!" Kyu memegangi kepalanya, menyentuh rambutnya, dan aneh… entah kenapa rambutnya menjadi panjang sepanjang pinggang.

"Hah?" Kyu berlari menuju kaca yang ada di kamarnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kyu kaget melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut hitam panjang indah, badan mengecil dan pinggang mengecil, pinggul terlihat, dada membesar, dan samasekali tidak ada otot di badanya… dan sekarang IA WANITA!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ia berteriak sejadinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hah? Siapa yang berteriak?" Leeteuk langsung terjungkal saat mendengar teriakan nyaring tersebut.

Blast

"Akhirnya lampu nyalaaa!" Heechul berteriak sambil nyebarin bunga.

"Hey, masa aku dikacangin… yang teriak siapa?" Leeteuk be-te.

"KENAPA JADI GINIIIII! AKU GAK MAUUUUU! MAMAAAA!" Suara itu berasal dari kamar Kyu, dengan sontak Leeteuk berlari menuju kamar Kyu.

"Kyu ada ap…" Leeteuk bertanya, namun tercekat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Hueeeee~ Oppa… ma… maksudku hyung! Aku kenapa?" Kyu merengek, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Hah? Cantik banget~ maksudku kamu beneran Kyu?" Leeteuk menganga menatap Kyu cewek.

"Siapa lagi hah?" Kyu benar-benar ingin menghancurkan mukannya sekarang.

"Tapi kau cantik… ah maaf!" Setiap Leeteuk menyebutkan kata cantik Kyu lalu menghantam kepalanya pada meja didepannya.

"Aku dosa apa? Sampe jadi giniii?" Kyu menangis sejadinya.

"Padahal… hik… aku… hik.. hik… MAMAAAAA!" Kyu menangis sambil memeluk bantal.

"Sudah Kyu toh ini tidak terlalu buruk!" Kata Leeteuk sambil mengelus punggung Kyu.

"Kau sinting Oppa, eh maksudku Hyung? Ini buruk! Aku menjadi wanita! Dan kalian! Laki-laki, ini memalukan!"

"Tidak juga!" Leeteuk mengelus punggung Kyu.

"HYUNG! Kan sudah dibilang jangan membawa wanita kemari!" terdengar seuara Wookie yang langsung mengagetkan LeeKyu.

"Bu… bukan! A… aku" Leeteuk tergagapgagap menyaingi aziz gagap.

"Sudah… hyung biar aku yang menjelaskan… Hiks… i… hiks ini aku K…Kyu… Kyuhyun Hiks… Hiks…" Kyu menjelaskan dengan sesenggukan.

"UAPUAAAA?" Wookie kaget, dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Wookie ada apa?" Yang lain langsung berlari menuju ke pada Wookie.

"Oh… tidak…" Kyu mendesis, ia menarik rambutnya kedepan agar yang lain tidak melihat rambut panjangnya, menutup badanya dengan bantal besar, agar yang lain tidak melihatnya.

"Leeteuk hyung ada apa sebenarnya?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak.. bukan apa-apa…" Leeteuk berusaha menutupi pinggang kyu dari samping.

"Lho itu siapa?" Sungmin mencoba mendekat, namun dihalangi oleh Leeteuk.

"Itu Kyu…" Leeteuk mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Aku mau lihat diaaa~" Sungmin mendurong Leeteuk dan akhirnya ia melihatKyu secara utuh.

"HAH? KYU? KAU WANITAAAA?" Sungmin tak kalah kaget, mendengar itu member yang lain segera berlari menuju Kyu.

"Hah? Yang benar? Hah? Memang benar! Yaampun!" Reaksi yang sama ditunjukan oleh member yang lain.

"Waahhhh… cantik sekali!" Respon HaeEun.

"Wahhh… Manisnya!" Respon SiBum.

"Wahhhh, seksiii!" Respun HanChul.

"Wahhhhh… benar-benar seperti wanita!" Respon Yesung.

"Kami kalah imut…" Respon SungWook.

"Wah, aku harap ia pandai masak" Respon Shindong.

"Dia beneran Kyu?" Respon KangIn.

"STOOOPPPP!" Leeteuk berteriak lantang setelah manyadari tatapan aneh dari para emmber Suju yang lain.

"A… aku… bu… bukan ton… tonan Oppa… maksudku Hyung…" Kyu menahan tangis dengan menundukan kepalanya, nafasnya benar-benar sesak, tidak kuat menahan tangisan.

"Aku tidak senang jika dipandang seperti itu… huhuuhuuu…" Kyu menangis dipelukan Leeteuk yang mencoba menenagkannya.

"Maaf…" ungmin mengelus punggung kyu pelan.

"Aku tau ini sulit , tapi sabarlah Kyu…" Leeteuk mengelus punggung Kyu.

"Dan apa sekarang aku harus keluar dari Suju? Dan pindah dari sini?" Kyu menundikan wajahnya.

"Hah? Tidak Ku tidak boleh pindah! Kita bakal jadi KyuMin selamanya!" Sungmin berteriak histeris.

"Tapi, manamungkin KyuMin dengan seorang Kyuhyun seperti diriku?" Kyu menghela nfasnya.

"Bagaimana pun, aku tetap nganggap kamu Kyu yang dulu…! dan itu gak akan pernah berubah! Kita akan menganggap kau Kyu yang dulu!" Sungmin memeluk Kyu.

"Ia, benar kata Sungmin…" Wookie menepuk bahu Kyu pelan.

"Makasih…" Kyu tersenyum.

"Emm… aku boleh nanya Kyu?" Yesung angkat bicara.

"Ya, Tanya saja…" Kyu mengizinkan.

"Kira-kira berapa nomor cup bra mu?" Yesung bertanya dengan nada penasaran, melihat dada Kyu yang terlihat (sangat) besar tersebut.

"WHAT? !%4&*%^$%$^(*^%^&" Kyu cuman bisa terkaget-kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

PLAKKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras berhasil mengenai wajah malang Yesung.

"Awhhh~" Yesung memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Hahahahahahahaha~" Dan hanya tawa yang diresponkan anggota Suju yang lain.

TBC~~

Author notes:

Gimana ceritanya?

Ooc banget ya? Author minta maaf…

Sejujurnya author dapet idenya dadakan jadi author langsung ketik…

Kritik dan saran aythor tunggu!


	2. Chapter 2

**~Kutukan~**

Super junior © SM ENTERTAIMENT

Warn

Yaoi, BL, OOC, TYPO(s), AU etc…

Main char: 13+2=15…

Pair

KyuMin, YeKyu, KangKyu, HanKyu, SiKyu, HaeKYu, ShinFood*plaaaaaaak*, Yewook, Kang Teuk, SiBum, HanChul, EunHae/HaeEun

OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO

"Arkhhh… berat sekaliiii!" Kyu mengangkat sekantung besar pakaiannya yang inin ia laundry, aneh… biasanya ia bisamengangkat beban yang tidak berat dimata cowok tersebut.

"Butuh bantuan Kyu…" Siwon datang menghampiri Kyu.

"Eh… i… iya, bisa minta bantuannya? Entah kenapa aku merasa ini jadi lebih berat… biasanya tidak sberat ini…" Kyu tersenyum pada Siwon.

'Ya tuhan… dia cantik banget kalo lagi senyum!' batin Siwon yang ternyata naksir sama Kyu.

"Lho? Siwon? Ada apa? Ada yang aneh?" Kyu merasa tidak nyaman dipandang dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Cantik…" Tanpa sadar Siwon menggumam sendiri.

"Eh? Apa? Tadi oppa, eh… maksudnya hyung bilang apa?" Kyu memandang Siwon dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"Tidak! Bukan apa-apa, ayo! Sudah jam segini nanti laundry-nya tutup!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyu, menyelipkan jarinya disela-sela jari Kyu. Sedngkan Kyu hanya tersenyum layaknya seorang princess yang bisa hidup bahagia dengan pangerannya, dengan semburat pink yang ada dipipinya.*gyaaaa! Pasti immuuuut!- author*

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu.

OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO

Ternyata menjadi wanita tidaklah semudah yang Kyu bayangkan… ia harus pandai dan lebih rajin memoles diri, setelah 2 hari menjadi wanita Kyu sudah mulai paham dengan hal yang harus bisa dilakukan oleh wanita, seperti… berdandan, memoles diri, dan ber-make-up.*Kaga ada bedanya author bego! :readers*

"Lalu bagaimana jika begini…" Kyu bertanya kepada kakaknya. Ya, kaka Kyu dan keluarganya memang sudah diberi tau, dan mereka langsung Shock… apalagi sang ibu yang langsung pingsan, namun akhirnya mereka mengerti.

"Wah… jangan menggunakan mascara terlalu tebal Kyu! Itu dapat membuat matamu terlihat menakutkan!"Cho Ara kakak Kyu menarik tuas mascara yang Kyu pegang.

"Huuuuh! Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dan bagaimana cara membersihkan benda hitam ini dari matakananku?" Kyu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Nih, pakai ini… cukup bagaian luar! Jangan sampai kedalam, jika masuk matamu akan buta selamanya!" Dheg! Kyu jadi takut, ia memandang benda tersebut, bertuliskan 'Cleanser'.

"Cihhh… benda terkutuk, jauh lebih baik bermain game daripada bermain bersama benda-benda penuh warna itu!" Kyu lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Sudah… lakukan saja, jika kau menjadi jelek… siapa yang susah? Kau kan…" Kakak Kyu mengambil meteran badan yang ada di bawah lemari rias.

"Kyu berdiri!" aturnya, dan dengan sontak Kyu berdiri.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Kata Kyu.

"Angkat tanganmu!" Dan dengan cepat pula Kyu mengankat tangannya, dengan cekatan Cho Ara mengatur letak pengukur badan tersebut hingga tepat di dada kenyal Kyu.*Gyaaa kenyal, jadi pengen nyoba!-Yesung| Apa-apaan lo!-Kyu langsung smackdown Yesung*

"Kyaaa! Apa-apaan kau!" Kyu sontak menjatuhkan tangannya.

"Kyuuu~ aku lagi ngukur ukuran bra, yang bakal kamu pake setiap hari!" Cho Ara menjelaskan.

"WHAT? Jadi aku harus pake benda berbentuk bulat di bagian depannya itu setiap hari!" Kyu frustasi.

"Tentusaja… memang kau kira apa?" Cho Ara menatap adiknya yang menjambaki rambut indahnya.

"Aku kira hanya 1 minggu sekali!" Kyu menahan nafasnya sambil melihat wajahkakanya yang terlihat SWT dengan wajah watados!*wajah tanpa dosa*

'KALO 1 MINGGU SEKALI GUA GAK BISA BAYANGIN JADI APA BENTUKNYA!' Batin Ara dengan aneh.

"Kak… ada apa?" Kyu masih menatap kakaknya dengan tampang watados miliknya.

"Tidak~ bukan apa-apa yang pasti kau harus memakai bra milikmu sendiri Kyu! Jangan pinjam punyaku! Lagipula aku merasa kalau milikku terlalu kecil untukmu! Besok kita berbelanja ok!" Kata kakak Kyu yang sedang merapikan alat make-upnya.

"Oh… ok!" kata Kyu sambil membantu sedikit.

"Bye Kyu, besok kita pergi ya… aku harus pulang!" Kakak Kyu berjalan keluar kamar Kyu.

"Byeee!" Kyu mengantarkan kakaknya hingga pintu depan.

Setelah kakak Kyu pulang, semua member yang lain langsung mengambil ancang-ancang agr dapat mendekati Kyu(minus Shin & Uke-Uke{-Sungmin}).

"WAAAA! Kyu kau menakutkan! Ada apa dengan mata kananmu? Kenapa hitam begitu!" Sungmin kaget melihat mata milik Kyu yang memang faktanya ia belum menghapus mascara-nya tadi.

"Oppa, eh maksudku hyung… bisa bantu aku? Bagaimana cara menghapus mascara ini? Atau kau saja yang menghapusnya… aku tidak bisa!" Kyu memohon dengan jurus ampuh yang baru ia dapatkan saat ia menjadi wanita.

"Biar aku! Aku! Aku saja!" Sedangkan anggota yang lain cuman bisa berebutan.

"STOOOOOP!" Sungmin menghentikan semuanya dengn teriakannya. "Kalian gimana siih! Harusnya kan aku! Aku kan pasangan abadinya! Hanya ada Sungmin untuk Kyu! Karena kita KyuMin!" Jelas Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyu erat.(ooo tidak bisaaaa! Kalo ditangan author siapapun bisa bersanding dengan Kyuuu!-author *author langsung dibacok*)

"Cih! Yasudah…" Dengan lemas member yang lain menjauh dari pasangan abadi tersebut, dengan wajah lesu dan mereka mengutuk-ngutuk agar KyuMin cepat dimusnahkan dari muka bumi.

"Ayo Kyu…" Sungmin menarik Kyu kedalam kamar Kyu.

"I… Iya…" Kyu masih blush, dikarenakan ia tak percaya bahwa ia akan menjadi rebuatn para Seme disini. Layaknya bidadari di kandang setan.(JADI LO NGANGGEP KITA SETAN?- Member suju minus Kyu & Shindong &Uke-Uke)

OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO

Besoknya sesuai perjanjian kemarin Kyu dan kakaknya, sekarang ia sedang berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan yang suangat besar jauh lebih besar daripada pantat bu eR Te di sitkom SSTI(author mulai mabok).

"Kyu cobadeh rok ini…!" Kakak kyu memberikan rok pink yang sangat ucul(baca:Lucu).

"Cih, gak! Gak suka! Yang itu ajahhh!" Kyu menunjuk bagian khusus pakaian laki-laki.

"Kyuuuu~ inget gendermu sekarang!" Kakak Kyu mendelik menatap adiknya.

"Huuuh! Merepotkan! Sinih!" Dengan kecepatan cahaya ala Eyeshield 21 yang mencoba melewati lawan main terberatnya yaitu Shin dan eye-(AUTHOR! Jangan senaknya mbuat crossover :Readers) ia menari rok tersebut dan berjalan menuju kamar pas.

20 menit berlalu, namun Kyu belum menampakan batang idungnya, karena khawatir Kakak Kyu berjalan menuju kamar pas tersebut.

"Kyuuu~ kok lama banget!" Kakak Kyu menghampiri Kamar Pas tersebut, dan alangkah kagetnya ia melihat Kyu. "Yaapuuuun~ Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau belum mencoba rok itu? Dan kenapa kau malah main PSP?" Kakak Kyu kesal melihat tingkah adiknya tesebut.

"Ahhhh~ gak asik niiih!" Kyu mulai merengek.

"Bentar lagi, lalu kita pulang ok!" Kakak Kyu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Janji ya~" Kata Kyu memastikan.

"Iyaaa~ kamu cepet makanya!" Akhirnya Kyu sepakat untuk kembali berbelanja.

OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO

Kembali Ke drom tepatnya kamar YeWook…

"Kyu lamaaa~" Yesung berkata sambil merebahkan badanya di kasur.

"Cih, sebentar bentar Kyu, Kyu dan Kyu!" Ryeowook mengumpat sambil meremas-remas kausnya.

"Lho? Kenapa kamu cemburu ya?" Yesung menggoda Wookie yang ada di sampingnya, tangan kananya meraih pundak Wookie.

"Ihhhh~ siapa yang cemburu!" Wookie mencoba melepaskan rangkulan tersebut dengan wajah kesal miliknya.

"Ayolah! Ngaku masa gitu aja cemburu! Jangan kekanakan gitu dong!" Yesung mulai meraih wajah Wookie dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Namun… dengan cepat Wookie melempar bantal tepat keaarah Yesung.

"Ngomong sama bantal sana!" katanya sambil bengkit dan mendinggalkan Yesung yang menatapnya bingung.

BRAK!

Wokie membanting pintu kemarnya sekuat mungkin, ia kesal… mungkin ia memang cemburu mendapati orang yang ia suka menjadi cuek sekali kepadanya. Dan hanya memikirkan cewek baru tersebut(baca:Kyuhyun) .

"Dia kenpa sih, kok sensi banget…lagi dapet kali ya…" Yesung menatap kepergian Wookie dengan tanda tanya besar menggelutinya.

OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO

Kita kekamar SiBum…(Readers: Sejak kapan mereka sekamar?| author: Sejak menjadi tokoh FF saya)

Kibum menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia malas melihat orang yang sedang duduk di kasur tak jauh dari dirinya. Siwon.

"Hey, kau kenapa sih? Mengadakan aksi mogok bicara kah?" Siwon penasaran dengan 'UKE'-nya yang sejak tadi bahkan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon makin penasaran, ia menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tibuh Kibum.

"Hiks…" Siwon tersentak kaget. Ia menatap Kibum yang sedang menangis, matanya bengkak, nafasnya tersengal, bibirnya bergetar.

"Kibummie! Ada apa?" Siwon merangkak menuju Kibum, ia menatap Kibum, menatapnya penuh perasaan. Ia pegang wajah Kibum, menatapnya lekat.

"Tanyakan saja pada cewek kesukaanmu itu!" Kibum menarik wajahnya dan berlari menuju luar kamarnya, dengan menangis tentunya.

"Ah… Kenapa dia?" Siwon hanya menatap kepergian Kibum dengan tatapan aneh, "Cewek? Maksudnya Kyu? Entah lah…" Siwon menarik selimutnya dan tidur dengan tidak pedulinya.

OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO

Kamar EunHae…

"Waaaw! Sudah 3 foto!" Donghae memeluk Hp-nya.

"Hah? Foto apa?"Eunhyuk dating dengan wajah penasaran(Author: Bukan arwah penasaran ya!).

"Kyu-chan! o" entah Kenapa Donghae menggunakan behasa jepang tiba-tiba… hanya tuhan dan Haelah yang tau…*author digiling*

"CIH! KENAPA HARUS CEWEK JADI-JADIAN ITU!" Eunhyuk berteriak keras dihadapan Donghae.

"Lho? Kenapa? Diakan imut!" Donghae menjelaskan sambil mengacungkan jari talunjuknya.

"Jadi dmatamu aku gak imut? OK FINE! DASAR IKAN TERI!" dengan cepat Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan Donghae dengan wajah ingin menonjok muka Author yang membuat hubungannya dengan Hae merenggang*author ngumpet*.

"Dia cembokir?" Donghae cuman bisa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan memasang muka Blo'on-nya*Author ditendang Hae ke kandang macan*.

OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO

Kita ke kamar mama papa author…*author dibunuh habis-habisan* maksudnya KangTeuk…

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika dia Kyu…" Kangin memutar logikanya.

"Huuuh~ bisa gak sih gak ngomongin orang itu hah?" Leeteuk memeluk kakinya.

"Bagai mana bisa? Itu gak mungkin, ini misteri…" Kangin samasekali tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Leeteuk.

"WOOY! BISA GAK NGACANGIN GUE GAK SIH?" Leeteuk berteriak dengan toa-nya.

"Eh, ia Teukkie kau tadi bilang apa?" Kangin ternyata sama sekali tidak mendengarkan 'istrinya' berbicara.

"TANYA MA KASUR MA BANTAL YANG JADI SANKSI!" Leeteuk berteriak sampe ada hujan loKal diasana.

"Eh? Mereka kan gak bisa ngomong…" Kangin menatap kasur dan bantal tersebut.

"Kalo gitu tanya pada hatimu kenapa kau cuekin aku!" Kata Leeteuk dengan dramatis, ia membuka pintu dan membanting pintu kamar yang naas itu.

"Emang aku cuekin?" Kangin hanya berbicara dengan tampang tak bersalahnya.

OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO

Kita ke HanChul…

"Han…" Heechul menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Han yang tertutup selimut.

"Engh~ apa?" kapala Han menyumbul dari balik selimut.

"Temenin aku pipis~" Chul berkata dengan manjanya.

"Haaah~ yasudah ayo!" Kata Han yang sejujurnya masih mengatuk.

Dan bisa kita tarik kesimpulan, bahwa kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala bangsa dan ole-*author digibeng pake sapu* maksudnya bahwa hanya mereka pasangan yang harmonis disini.

OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO

Kita kedapur…

Didapur ada Sungmin dan Shindong, mereka lagi curhat-curhatan.

"Wah! Benarkah…! Hahahhahahaha~" Sungmin tertawa mendengar cerita Shindong yng sangat lucu, namun tiba-tiba…

"MINNIE HYUUUNG!" Wookie langsung berlari kearang Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Waaah… ada apa Wookie?" Sungmin bingung melihat adik nya yang telah berlinang air mata.

"Yesung… di… dia… Hueeeee~" Wookie malah tambah kejer.

"Cup… cup…" Sungmin mengelus rambut Wookie pelan.

Brugh!

Terdengar suara debuman sangat keras, dan ternyata itu Kibum yang telah sukses kejedoth tembok karena terbengong selama berjalan tadi.

"Kibum… hati-hati makanya!" Sungmin menghampiri Kibum yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Bukan kepalaku yang sakit… hiks… tapi… hiks… ha… hatiku… hiks…," Kibum terisak.

"Wah… kenapa?" Sungmin mengompres benjolan di jidat Kibum.

"Siwon… di… dia…" Kibum terbata.

"ARGGGGH!" terdengar suara yang sangat keras… sontak mengagetkan makhluk[?] yang ada di dapur.

"Eunhyuk, ada apa?" Shindong menghampiri Unyuk yang sedang megrutu di meja makan.

"Tanya aja sama ikan teri balado itu!" sambung Unyuk dengan wajah kesal.

'Hah? Ikan teri balado? Kayaknya enak…' SShindong membatin.

"Kalian mending masih bisa berbicara dengan pasangan kalian, sedangkan aku… bahkan dianggap saja tidak!" Kata Leeteuk yang entah dating kapan.

"Hyung! Jangan gitu! Kita nganggep hyung ada kok!" Sungmin menenangkan Leeteuk yang hampir menangis.

"SEMUANYA! JANGAN GITU DONG! SEMANGAT!" Sungmin juga member semangat pada yang lain.

"Haaah~" Hanya itu yang ia dapatkan, respon yang singkat padat tapi gak jelas.

"Ayolah semangatt!" Sungmin menyoraki kawan-kawanya.

"Iya! Ayo!" Shindong ikut-ikutan.

"Ya… baiklah kita akan semangat!" Kata semuanya.

"Nah gitu dong! Ayo kita kembalikan perhatian Seme kalian! Yooo!" Sungmin menyemangati.

"YA AYOOO!" Akhirnya semuanya semangat kembali!

Bagaimana dengan nasib Kyu selanjutnya? Dan bagaimana cara para Uke mengembalikan perhatian Seme mereka? Dan apakah author dengan Changmin TVXQ bakalan jadian?*author dicincang* nantikan Chap selanjutnya…

TBC…

Cerita tambahan…

Sebab Kyu menjadi wanita…

"Kyu… aku suka kamu!" Changmin menatap wajah Kyu lekat.

"Tapi… maaf aku gak suka kamu, aku sudah punya orang yang aku suka…" Kyu menjelaskan, menatap lelaki didepannya.

"Kenapa? Padahal selama ini aku berbaik hati padamu!" Changmin menjelaskan.

"Tapi ada yang lebih bik dari kau!" Kyu menarik tubuhnya meninggalkan Changmin yang berdiri terpaku.

"Cih! Ditolak lagi!" Changmin memutar tubuhnya, namun ia trsandung sesuatu .

BRUGH!

Changmin terjatuh ia meringis mendapati kakinya yang sedikit lecet.

Changmin melihat kebawah, mendapati benda seperti botol yang telah membuatnya terjatuh. Ia ulurkan tangannya meraih benda tersebut dan membukanya.

"Wohohohoho~" munculah makhluk besar berwarna biru dari dalam botol tersebut.

"Waaaa! Siapa kau!" Changmin sejujurnya ingin mengambil langkah 1000 namun ia penasaran dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menetap sementara.

"Aku jin! Yaampyuuun~ masa ye, dari zamanye aladin sampe jaman sekarang ente gak tau siapa ane, ane terkenal tauuu… ich… udik deh booo~" Kata jin itu dengan narsisnya.

'Dia jin apa banci sih?' Chanmin membatin.

"Kan ente udah ngelepasin ane… jadi karena ane jin baik ane kasih ente 2 permintaan!" Kata jin itu sambil membusungkan dada.

"Ngeh? Ok… permintaan pertama, gue mau… minum air putih, lagian gue aus…" Changmin meminta secara asal.

Pooof!

Dab segelas air putihpun muncul di hadapan Changmin.

"Thanks brow!" Chagmin meminum air itu dengan nikmatnya.

"Yang terakhir?" Kata Jin itu.

'Eh? Aduh apa ya… kalo kaya? Gue dah kaya, kalo ganteng… yaampyuuun gue kan ganteng buangeeets! Jadi apa ya?" Batin Changmin narsis, dan seketika ia teringat penolakan Kyu tadi, dan seketika itu pula senyumnya mengembang.

"Gue maul u kutuk Kyuhyun jadi cewek cantik dalam waktu satu bulan!" kata Changmin mantap.

"Baiklah saya kabulkan!" kata jin itu sambil membaca jampe-jampe.

Phooof!

Dan disaat itu Kyu berubah jadi wanita tanpa Kyu sadari!

Sebab Kyu menjadi wanita : Tamat…

Author note:

Yup chap 2 updet! Maaf kalo apdetnya telat!

Buat yang minta berpair aku udah buat pair nih…

Aku makasih banget buat yang udah ngeripyu FF alay ini!

Aku gak nyangka bakal banyak yang ngeripyu…

Di chap ini aku gak buat pair KyuMin, soalnya Kyunya lagi diajak belanja ma kakaknya…

Maaf banfet kalo ada hal-hal yang gak terduga muncul…

Di FF ini author banyak kesiksa loooo~

Pokoknya author makasih banget bagi yang mau RnR FF alay ini! Makasih semua!

Tertanda: MaxAberu


	3. Chapter 3

…Kutukan…

Super junior © SM Ent

0ooo0 0ooo0 0ooo0

Akhirnya setelah para Uke sepakat untuk menarik perhatian seme mereka kembali, mereka menyusun rencana sematang mungkin, layaknya mangga tetangga sebelah author yang udah mateng sampe-sampe author pernah mikir buat nyolong tuh mangga, tapi Karena au-(Readers: Wooy! Jangan ngelantur dasar author gak becus!)

"Kata Web bagaimanamenarik .Com (Readers: web apaan tuh Thor? -_-"| Author: Udah~ bersisik benjets sich kalian) cara nya buat video web cam soal perasan kalian ke mereka…" Kibum tefokus dengan bacaan yang sedang ia baca.

"Kalo yang aku baca di majalah… kalian harus mengungapkan perasaan kalian yang paling dalam…" Wookie masih membaca majalah SemeLoveUke yang baru saja ia dapatkan .(Readers: tambah gila lu Thor! Kaga ada majalah begituan tau!)

"Kalo dari Sms yang aku kirim ke Reg(spasi) SemeUke (spasi) gimana cara mendapat perhatian seme kembali? Yang aku kirim ke 085714924801 (Readers: No siapa tuh? | author: No gua! Numpang promo!) katanya kalian perlu ngajak Seme kalian 'itu'! entah kata 'itu' maksudnya apa…" Eunhyuk melempar HP-nya ke atas meja.

"Hah? 'itu'? kamu salah kirim kali! Jangan-jangan kamu kirim ke Author yadong itu!" Leeteuk blushing mendengar kata 'itu' yang jelas-jelas ia tau maksudnya.

"Eh… ia salah! Kok malah kirim ke no ini! Hehe…" Eunhyuk tertawa tak berdosa.

"Hehe gundulmu botak!" Timpal Leeteuk sinis.

"Nah! Dah dapet! Katanya kalian harus ngomong baik-baik sama seme kalian, tapi kalian harus ajak mereka ke tempat yang super duper romantis!" Eunhyuk membaca dengan teliti.

"Kalo kata koran ini sih kita kirim surat soal perasaan kita…" Leeteuk membaca koran yang ia pegang.

"Sama aja dong intinya!" Sungmin merebahkan punggungnya di kursi.

"So? Kita harus coba satu-satu?" Kibum menatap Sungmin.

"Bukan! Kalian coba aja pake cara yang kalian dapetin…" Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Yasudah… besok kita coba …" Leeteuk menyetujui.

"Yasudah…" Dan yang lainya pun menyetujui.

Mau tau gimana aksi mereka? Tunggu besok…(author di sambit)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kita ke seme dulu…

"Sebenernya Wookie kenapa sih? Gak jelas banget… tiba-tiba suruh aku ngomong ma bantal!" Yesung menjambaki rambutnya gak jelas.

"Heh? Kau juga Hyung?" Siwon menatap Yesung dengan tatapan pensasaran!(readers:Penasaran!)

"Heh? Memang kenapa?" Yesung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bego miliknya(author ditinju kelangit ma Yesung).

"Kibummie juga begitu… aku gak tau dia kenapa…!" Siwon menjelaskan.

"O" Yesung menjawab seadanya membuat Siwon Bé-Té setengah mampus.

"Ada jawaban lebih bagus dari O gak?" Siwon menatap Yesung dengan tatapan kesal.

"Gak…" Yesung menjawabnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

"Cih…" Siwon mengumpat sejadinya.

"Emang aku ngacangin dia apa?" Kangin tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kamarnya.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Siwon berharap pertanyaannya dijawab dengan jelas, tidak seperti tadi.

"Tiba-tiba aku dimarahin gitu…" Kangin duduk disamping Siwon.

"Hyung… kok bajumu basah? Emang ada yang bocor? Perasaan gak ujan deh…?" Siwon sedikit aneh dengan keadaan Kangin sekarang.

"Tadi habis ada hujan local di kamarku…" Kangin menjelaskan sambil nyengir kuda.

"Owwhhhh… kok bisa ujan cuman disitu… aneh…" Siwon mengerinyitkan alis. Ia ingin kembali bertanya soal keanehan itu namun tiba-tiba…

"Cuman 3 aja marahnya gitu… gimana kalo ada 100?" Donghae langsung duduk di samping Yesung.

"Ngape?" Yesung menyahut.

"Itu, si monkey… aku punya gambarnya Kyu 3 aja dia langsung gitu!" Donghae menggerutukan giginya.

"Jadi si mon mon gitu juga? Bararti kita senasib…" Siwon mendengus.

"KITA? Lo aja kale! gue gak!" serentak 3 seme yang lain berkata seperti itu secara bersamaan.

"Cih~ kalian jahat banget ma akuu!" Siwon ngambek.

Baru saja siwon ingin kabur, tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya kerena melihat Cinderella dan pangeran jalan berdampingan. Yup, HanChul.

"Cih… mereka romantic benge…" Siwon iri.

"Iya…" Hae tambah.

"Cih~" Yesung tidak mengubris samasekali.

"GUE ENVY!" Kangin mengumpat sejadinya.

"!" HanChul kaget mendengar teriakan tadi.

"Kenapa?" Chul daaing menghampiri mereka.

"Kok kalian langgeng-langgeng aja… nempel mulu kayak Pantat ma bisul!" Siwon mendengus.(Teori apaan tuh won!)

"Lho? Emang ada masalah apa?" Chul berkata dan disusul anggukan dari Han.

"Jadi gini …" kNagin memulai.

"Oh begitu!" Chul berkata dengan tampang kaget.

"BELUM WOY!" Kangin berteriak sambil menjitak kepala Donghae.

"Kok gue yang dijitak!" Donghae berkata sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Lagian kalo gue jitak tuh orang nanti gua dosa, kan dia orang tua!" Jelas Kangin.

"Enak aja!" Chul malah nendang pantat Kangin.

"Jadi gini…." Sekarang Kangin berbicara dengan serius.

OOOoooooooOOOO

Kita ke Kyu…

"Jadi? Kamu serius sekarang" Kakak Kyu berbicara pada Kyu.

"Aku gak tau aku bakal jadi kayak gini sampe kapan…" Kyu mengbenarkan kerah kemejanya.

"Kyu~ sabar ya…" Kakaknya memegang bahu adiknya, berusaha menyemangati.

"Aku ingin sekali berubah… jadi aku yang dulu, bagaimana jika elf tau? Mungkin aku tidak akan diterima oleh mereka…" Kyu menyibakan rambutnya.(faktanya disini: Kyu pake baju cowok)

"Tidak! Aku yakin ini tidak lama…" Kakak Kyu mencubit pipi Kyu gemas.

"Haaah~ hubunganku jadi merenggang…" Kyu meminum jus-nya.

"Dengan Sungmin?" kakak Kyu mengerinyitkan alisnya.

"Ada beberapa fotoku dan Sungmin yang telah tersebar… dan pendapat para elf adalah… membenciku, dan mengatakan jika aku pengganggu!" nada bicara Kyu berubah menjadi serius.

"Sudah, apa kau sudah bicara pada menejemen mu?" Kakak Kyu menyendok tiramisu oesananya.

"Mereka bilang aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari Suju jika keaadaanku tetap begini… jika tidak mungkin mereka akan memindahkan ku ke grilband itu dan menggosipkan aku yang dulu telah tiada…" kata Kyu dengan nada serius sambil memasang wajah serius dengan bekron lagunya serius(readers: Thor! Lagi serius nih! Sempet-sempetnye lo bercanda!|author : Sorry sorry sorry sorry!).

"Maksudmu SNSD? Meninggal? Parah sekali!" Kakak Kyu mengacungkan sendoknya sampe nyangkut diatep[?].

"Makanya aku sering stress!" Jelas Kyu.

"Akan ku coba untuk mengembalikan gendermu Kyu!" Kakak Kyu mencoba menyemangati.

"Makasih!" Kyu kembali meminum juskopinya!(readers: Emang ada jus kopi? -_-" | author: Gue maunya ada wweeek! Xp).

Dan mereka kembali pada kegiatan makan masing-masing… tanpa sadar hari telah larut dan mereka bergegas pulang.

OoooOOOOooooO

Di Drom…

"Aku gak mau tidur bareng Siwon!" Kibum merengek.

"Aku juga ogah bareng ikan teri!" EunHyuk memainkan jarinya.

"Aku gak mau ngeliat cowok mesum kayak Yesung!" Wookie menutupi wajahnya.

"Haaaah… yaudah kita sekamar ok! Aku juga maley liat raja nyuekin!" Leeteuk menuntung anak-anaknya agar masuk kekamarnya.

Dan Kangin harus rela tidur bersama Shindong yang kalo tidur kayak orang kerasukan(baca: Gak bisa diem).

"Tega banget!" Kangin menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

"Kamu juga tega nyuekin aku!" timpal Leeteuk ganas.

"Cihh~ emang aku nyuekin apa?" Kangin bertanya.

"Lalalalala~ gak denger!" Leeteuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Haah~ pasrah punya uke gak ngerti perasaan!" Kangin akhirnya benar-benar pasrah, tiba-tiba…

"Aku pulang!" Kyu menggedor-gedor pintu.

Dan dengan cepat para seme menyambut kedatangan Kyu.

"Sini aku bawain belanjaannya!" Yesung lagsung menyambar belanjaan Kyu.

"Thanks! Minnie mana?" Kyu langsung berlari kearah kamar Sungmin.

"Minnie hyung!" Kyu memanggil orang yang paling ia sayang.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

Karena Kyu kebelet akhirnya ia bergegas berlari kearah kamar mandi di kamar Sungmin.

Kreeek…

"GYAAAA!" Terdengar teriakan dari kamar mandi. Ternyata… Sungmin lagi mandi, dan Kyu masuk tanpa izin dan karena panic Sungmin mencoba menutupi badanya yang tidak ada sehelai benangpun melekat dengan tanganya.

"Woaaaaa!" sontak Kyu langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Andai saja ia Kyu yang dulu, mungkin Sungmin bakal langsung ia 'lahap' seketiaka itu juga.

"Kyuuu~ kalo mau masuk kamar mandi ketuk dulu! Jadi gini kanjadinya!" Sungmin berbicara sambil blush mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Maaf! Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku beli ini buat Hyung!" Kyu mengambil bungkus kecil dari kantungnya.

"Waaah! Makasih Kyu!" Sungmin begitu kaget, ia mendapatkan cincin baja berukir huruf K&S.

"Aku juga pakai, tapi masih kegedean…" Kyu menunjuk cincin yang mau-tidak mau harus ia pasang di jari jempolnya.

"TengKyu!" Dengan cepat sungmin menarik Kyu ke pelukannya, menyambar wajahnya, dan menempelkan bibir mereka.(author:GYAAAA! Mereka ciuman!) dalam bagian ini Sungmin yang mengambil alih kerena ia yang lelaki disini.

Setelah kira-kira 5 menit mereka berciuman, mereka kembali mengatur nafas masing-masing. Membiarkan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Makasih Hyung!" Kyu menatap Sungmin, kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Ya… emh…" dan mereka kembali berciuman.(author: masya alloh! Author alim kayak saya kok bisa nulis begini?).

Dan mereka selesai, hingga Kyu kembali ke kamarnya.

O00oooo000oooo000ooo

Mengingat sebelumnya, para uke telah sepakat untuk kembali menarik kembali perhatian seme mereka, dan begini cara mereka.

Kibum yang akan merekam aksi lipsing nya dengan berbagai lagu yang memiliki arti tentang perasaannya, bukan hanya dengan pakaian bisa… namun ia menggunakan kostum aneh seperti wig rambut panjang sepunggung, pakaian ala SnSd Genie yang korea fer yaitu pakaian sailor super minim hasil pinjamannya ke Jessica, dan sepatu hak tinggi! Mengubah dandananya menjadi wanita dan hasilnya… Cantiksekali! Kalo bahasa padangnya Cantiknyo, bahasa jawa ayu temen, bahasa inggris So beautiful, bahasa italia perfecto!(readers: Beda arti bego!)

"Apa ini gak berlebihan?" kata Wookie bingung.

"Tidak! Akan aku buktikan aku juga bisa cantik!" Kibum ngotot.

"Waaah! Kereeen!" Sungmin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Makasih hyung!" Kibum berlari kecil kekamarnya… sedetik kemudian dapat didengar lagu Menunggu dari Ridho roma(author ditampar bolak-balik).

"Dia keren!" kata Eunhyuk tersepona!(readers: Terpesona kali!)

Kalau kalian bertanya dimana para seme? Jawabannya… mereka lagi pergi… bareng HanChul dan Shindong! Dan Kyu? Dia pergi ke rumah ortunya.

"Yup! Selesai suratnya!" Leeteuk mengibar-ngibarkan kertas berwarna pink.

"Waah! Biar lebih romantic taru dibotol aja!" Sungmin memberikan botol bekas kecap, eh! Gak ding dia ngasih botol bening yang didalamnya banyak guntingn kertas pink berbentuk hati.

"Makasih!" Leeteuk menraih botol tersebut.

"Tapi itu gak geratis!" Sungmin menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan inosen layaknya anak Te-Ka yang bertanya sama bapaknya bagai mana cara ia dibuat?(author digiling).

"Cih… kalo gitu gak jadi!" Leeteuk yang terkenal pelit langsung mengembalikan botol itu.

"Uaaaa~ jangan marah! Just kidding! cuman bercanada! ngo guyonan tok!" Tiba-tiba Sungmin ngomomng bahasa jawa, entah ia bisa bahasa itu diajarin siapa.

"Yo wes~ maturnuwun sanget yeh!" Leeteuk juga ikut-ikutan pake bahasa jawa dengan logat super medok.

"Mereka ngomong apa?" Ryeowook Sweetdrop memandang Hyung-nya.

"Entah…" Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya.

_Neng setasiun balapan…_

_Sing siki wis dadi kenangan~ koe karo aku~_

Terdengar suara HP bordering.

"Hape sapa? Sumpah nada panggilannya alay banget!" Sungmin kaget mendengar suara itu.

"Sorry Hape aku!" Wookie nyengir kuda.

"Kok nada panggilannya itu?" Leeteuk ilpil liat Wookie.

"Lagian lagunya enak, saya ngefans ama yang nyanyi…" Kata Wookie menjelaskan.

Dan kita bisa tarik kesimpulan kawan-kawan… bahwa seorang Ryeowook adalah salah satu penggemar Didi Kempot, dan dia adalah Kempoters! Senbuatan untuk fans Didi Kempot…(author ditabrak truk tinja)

"Halo…" Wookie manyapa orang di sebrang sana…

"Wookie~ jalan yoook!" Kata orang disebrang…

"Hah? Henry? Ayok ayok!" Wookie langsung bergegas menerima.

"Ok! Aku jemput 5 menit lagi!" Henry, orang itu segera menentukan waktu.

"Ok!" Wookie menjawab dengan ceria.

Klik!

"Siapa?" Leeteuk bertanya penasaran, secara… Wookie ceria banget waktu nelfon tuh orang.

"Henry! Aduh aku harus cepet-cepet! 5 menit lagi dia dateng!" Wookie bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Oh yaudah! Tapi jangan lupa janji kita soal perhatian itU!" Leeteuk mengingatkan.

"Gak akan lupa!" Wookie mengacungkan jempol tangannya, sebelumnya ia ingin mengacungkan jempol kakinya, namun ia menepis itu kerana ia sadar pada kakinya yang tidak begitu panjang tersebut!(author ditinju Wookie ke L.A)

Setelah sekita 4menit 59 detik… Wookie selesai brsiap-siap.

Tin Tin…

Terdengar suara mobil yang menjemput Wookie, mobil item kinclong kayak botak pak Rus, guru BP author!(Author ngelantur lagi).

"Aku pergi dulu yach!" Wookie anak baik, makanya ia pamit dulu!

"Ok! Ati-ati ya!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya.

"Muach… MuacH!" Wookie Kiss bye.

"Hoek… Hoek…" EUnhyuk muntah seliter.

"Byee!" Wookie berlari sambil dadah dengan slow motion mode: on.

"Udah sono pergi!" Leeteuk nendang pantat Wookie, alhasil Wookie nyungsep, nggelinding, nabrak tembok, palanya bocor, masuk rumah sakit, sekarat, mati, dikubur, masuk ke surga, dan tidak ada lagi yang bernama Ryeowook di suju…(author ditendang) gak ding… alhasil Ryeowook langsung keluar dengan adegan elit, alias ekonomi sulit(PLAAAAAK!)…

"Iyee!" Wookie akhirnya pergi dari hadapan 3 cowok yang pas-pasan(author dikulitin ma Teuk, Umin, Unyuk), maksudnya lagi SWT ria.

Setelah kira-kira 5 menit Wookie pergi, anggota yang lain langsung melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Leeteuk menyusun rencana smetang mungkin, Eunhyuk sedang menata dekorasi meja dihadapannya, Sungmin lagi mandang cincin pemberian Kyu sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas, Kibum masih asik ngerekam. Namun tiba-tiba…

JLEB!

"GYAAAAAAA! PIDIO GUEEEE!" Kibum menjerit, dan ternyata… mati lampu sodara-sodara... karena batre leppi Kibum abis, makanya ia make daya listrik, eh… sekarang mati listrik, dan otomatis lappi-nya mati, dan harus segera dikubur!(Ok! Yang ini terlkalu lebay) maksudnya video yang ia susah-susah buat pun musnah tak berbekas.

"Monyong!" Leeteuk yang kaget langsung latah dan melempar benda ditangannya, yaitu botol kaca tersebut… botol tersebut terlempar hingga tempat Eunhyuk, dan Pecah sodara-sodara, lalu Eunhyuk menggiring bola, hingga depan gawang dan GOOOOO-(author disumpel pecahan kaca sama Readers) Eh, salah, maksudnya… lalu Eunhyuk kaget karena tangan kananya terkena pecahan beling, ia berjalan atau niatnya berlari namun karena taplak meja yang sedang ia tata nyangkut di kancing kantong celannya, alhasil semua yang ada di atas mejanya jatuh… dan jadi KACAU!

"UAAA! KACAU! CAUKA!" Sungmin berteriak histeris, memng sekarang masih siang, jadi tidak gelap sama sekali.

"GIMANA DOONG!" Leeteuk lebih heboh lagi.

"PIDIO GUEEEE~" Kibum berteriak.

Dan terjadilah kekacauan disana… karena jadi hancur begini, jadi author umumkan bahwa rencana GATOT! Alias gagal total, dan CurBur! Alias Ancur Lebur!

Dan para uke sepakat untuk tidak melanjutkan aksi mereka…

Kasihan… kasihan kasihan kasihan…

OoooOOOOOoooooooooooO

Kita ke para seme…

Kebetulan mereka lagi makan siang di restoran… sejujurnya mereka gak mau makan, namun Shindong memaksa mereka berhenti di restoran untuk makan, dengan embel-embel akan memberitau kenapa Uke mereka menjauhi mereka.

"Jadi gimana Woy!" Kangin menggebrak meja, sontak yang lain terboker-boker saking kagetnya…

" Maaf, bentar masih nanggung!" Shindong memakan cake ke-5 nya.

"Oh my Gay!" Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pundak SIwon.

"Lo yang gay!" Siwon nyolot.

"Emang lo gak gay? Inget mas, KIbum mau lo kemanin?" Yesung tambah nyolot, saking gemasnya pada saengnya tersebut ia pegang-pegang cekungan di bibirnya Siwon.

"GYAAAA!" Siwon langsung menepis tengan Yesung.

"Hehe…" Yesung nyengir kuda.

"Hehe ndas mu peyang!" Siwon memegang bibirnya, "Gua tau bibir gua sexy tapi jangan segitunya dong ah!" Siwon narsis, dan ia mendapat jentulan dikepalanya.

"Hueeek!" Yesung menrukan gaya orang muntah.

"Udah! Aneh-aneh aja lo be-2 jangan sampe nanti muncul pair YeWon!" Donghae sinis.

"Gue jadi seme!" Yesung melet kecil kearah Siwon.

"Cih… freak!" Siwon mengumpat.

"Udah… udah…" Han cuman bisa menenagkan yang lain.

"Iya, kayak kita dong!" Chul ikutan.

"Gue kangen Kyu…" Donghae menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Itu yang ngebuat Uke kalian ninggalin kalian…" Shindong tiba-tiba bicara.

"Eh? Kenapa mangnya?" Yesung langsung semangat 45.

"Cembokur~" Donghae menatap gelas yang penuh dengan ice lemon tea didepannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tuh tau!" Shindong bertampang serius.

"EH? JAWABAN GUE BENER!" Donghae berjengit takjub.

"Eh? Emang lo tau dari mana?" Shindong bingung.

"Udahhh!" Kangin menghentikan.

"Emang cemburu kenapa coba…" SIwon menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kalian terlalu perhatian sama Kyu!" Shindong melihat yang lain, namun betapa tidak senangnya di melihat Yesung yang tak mendengarkannya. "Woy, dengerin napa!" Shindong menarik jaket Yesung.

"Bentar… cuman perasaan gue atau, itu orang mirip Wookie ya?" Yesung menunjuk orang yang duduk berjarak 7 bangku dari tempat mereka.

"Iya, eh… bukannya itu Henry!" Siwon menyipitkan mata.

"Sedang apa mereka…" Kangin penasaran, walaupun Yesung hanya melihat tubuh Wookie dari belakang, namun ia begitu yakin kalau itu adalah Wookienya!

"Eh… HAH? MAY GOD MEREKA CI… CIUMAN!" Heechul histeris sendiri.

"ARGHHH! Kurang ajar!" Yesung bangkit dengan wajah ingin menonjok Henry sekarang juga.

"Hyung… sabar! Istighfar!" Siwon malah ceramah.

"Gak bisa… BAN*SAT" Yesung menarik tangannya.

"Jangan! Tenangkan dirimu!" Kangin menarik Yesung hingga ia kembali terduduk di kursinya.

"Sabar Hyung!" Donghae mengelus punggung Yesung pelan.

"Sakit kan diperlakuakn begitu…" Shindong menyeletuk.

"Maksudmu?" Yesung menatap Shindong.

"Begitulah yang Ryeowook rasakan saat kau mendekati Kyu…" Shindong menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Arggh!" Yesung sadar apa yang dirsakan Wookie selama ini saat ia beruaha mendekati Kyu,rasanya sakit… karena ia sekarang tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan… akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke drom sekarang juga. Dan diikuti yang lain.

Padahal dari sudut pandang yang sebenarnya Wookie dan Henry samasekali tidak ciuman, jangankan ciuman… pegang tangan aja enggak… mari kita lihat kejadian sebenarnya.

"Wah~ ada-ada saja kau!" Wookie menyendokan ice cream kemulutnya.

"Wah! Ada yang nempel tuh…" Henry membersihkan serpihan ice cream dari pipi Wookie, dan hanya memajukan sedikit kepalanya… namun dari sisi pandang Yesung dan yang lainnya… mereka benar-benar layaknya orang berciuman, tapi siapasih orang konyol yang mau ciuman di tempat umum? Dan itulah yang kita lihat dari sudut pandang sebenarnya.

"Oh… maksih!" Wookie berterimakasih.

"Iya gak apa-apa…" Henry tersenyum.

Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi… gada pair HenWook didunia ini… yangada cuman ZhouRy!(sebenarnya hanya di kamus author)

ooooOOOOOoooo

Kita ke drom…

Setelah Drom rapih dan lampu sudah menyala kembali, para Ukepun hanya bisa menghela nafas… dan yang paling nyesek si Kibum… padahal pidionya mau selesai, saking nyeseknya… si Kibum gak mau keluar kamarnya.

"Aku pulang!" Yesung datang dan disertai dengan bantingan keras dari pintu depan.

"Iya… kau kenapa!" Leeteuk sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak…" Yesung langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Kami pulang!" Dan munculah yang lainnya… sejujurnya Leeteuk ingin bertanya pada Kangin, ia juga rindu padanya… namun ia gengsi.

"Yesung kenapa?" Sungmin bertnya pada Heechul.

"Tidak, hanya lelah…" Heechul berusaha memberi alasan.

"Ohh~ bagusdeh~" Sungmin bergegas berjalan menuju pintu depan, mendapati Shindong sedang tertawa.

"Ngapa sampean?" Sungmin menatap Shindong penuh tanda tanya.

"Gak! Rahasia!" Shindong malah tetawa makin keras.

"Ada apa ini ada apa ini!" Leeteuk yang kaget dengan tertawaan keras milik Shindong langsung berlari menuju mereka.

"Tau tuh… kena gangguan jiwa kali!" Sungmin berkata sinis.

"Udah… masuk semua!" Leeteuk menarik 2 anaknya.

"Iya~ Umma~" Kata mereka berdua kompak.

"Umma ndas sampean pitak!" Leeteuk sinis.

"Yaudah… kita keluar lagi!" Barusaja keduamakhluk tersebut ingin berlari keluar, namun Leeteuk mencegat mereka.

"Iya dah, suka-suka kamu!" Leetuk akhirnya membolehkan mereka menyebut dirinya Umma…(author: Emang begitu kenyataannya!)"Tapi appa nya siapa, kalo saya Ummanya?" Leeteuk mendengus.

"Kangin lahhh!" Sontak Kangin menengok kearah 2 makhluk yang memanggil namanya, dengan tatapan ada-apa-?

"Teu- mph! mph…" Sungmin baru saja menjelaskan, namun mulutnya dibungkam dengan tangan Leeteuk.

"Sssst… sekali sampeang ngasih tau, jangan harep sampean masih ada di suju!" Leeteuk mengancam sambil berbisik. Dan Sungmin cuman bisa bergidig ngeri.

"Iya… hehe piss!" Sungmin membuat tanda V dengan jarinya.

"Pisss!" Shindong juga melakukannya saat Leeteuk memberinya death glare.

"Nah gitu!" Leeteuk tersenyum puas.

"Huh… tiinggal bilang masi suka aja susah… dasar muna…" SUngmin mendengus.

"Ape lu kate?" Leeteuk langsung menengok.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Sungmin langsung mengambil langkah 1000000000- saking takutnya.

"Dasar bocah… ape lo liat-liat!" Leeteuk memandang Shindong yang menatapnya.

"Hyung lagi dapet ya? Kok sensi gitu…" Shindong berkata sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"APE HAH?" Leeteuk menatap Shindong tambah sinis, sambil mengacung-ngacngkan golok yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Kata bapa Shindong, kalo Teukie dah marah… KABOOR!" Shindong langsung mengambil jejak Sungmin, lari, alias kabur.

"Cih…" Leeteuk mendengus, Kangin yang melihat kejadian tadi cuman bisa bingung sendiri, didalam hati Kangin ia ingin memeluk tubuh Leeteuk didepannya. Namun, gengsi bo!

0o0o0o00o0o000o0o0

Kita ke Kamar SiBum…

Siwon melangkah masuk menuju kamarnya yang terlihat gelap, lampu belum dinyalakan… dan ia yakin bahwa kasurnya sangat berantakan.

"Haaah~" Siwon merebahkan badannya dikasur, menyalakan lampu dikamarnya… alangkah kagetnya ia melihat tubuh wanita yang sedang memunggungginya.

'Siapa dia?' Siwon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia mendekat menunju orang itu.

"Hiks…" wanita tersebut menangis.

"Maaf, anda sia-" Siwon terkejut mendapati bahwa itu bukan wanita namun… KIBUM!

"Kiibummie!" Siwon benar-benar terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya, benar-benar cantik.

"H… Hyung!" Kibum pun terkejut mendapati Siwon sudah ada disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon memegang pundak Kibum erat, ia khawatir.

"Aku…" Kibum terbata.

"Aku apa?" Siwon menatap Kibum lekat.

"Aku… sakit perut.."(Ok! Yang ini salah…)

"Aku… aku, aku rindu kau!" Kibum langsung memeluk SIwon erat.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Siwon kaget dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh KIbum.

"Aku rindu kau… selama ini kau selalu bersama Kyu! Bahkan kau tidak menganggapku! Aku kira kau sudah membenciku…" Kibum menjelaskan.

"Tapi…" Siwon memotong perkataan KIbum.

"Jangan potong kata-kataku… aku akan mejelaskan semuanya…" Kibum sedikit membentak, kali ini ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah… ceritakan apapun kepadaku…" SIwon memegang pundak Kibum.

"Setelah aku kira kau mambenciku, aku menjadi sedih, aku mengaku Kyu memang manis dan cantik… dan aku yakin kau menyukainya, dan saat kau menolong Kyu, memegang tangan Kyu, bahkan memandang Kyu… entah kenapa hatiku sakit… perih, dan yang ku bisa hanya menangis, memang terlihat sangat kekanakan, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan… mengingat statusku… aku bukan siapa-siapamu… memang aku selalu dipasangkan denganmu, tapi aku bukan siapa-siapamu, bukan kekasihmu! aku hanya teman seperjuanganmu, dengan statusku yang sangat kecil dimatamu, yang ku bisa hanya meratapi nasibku… aku mencintaimu, bahakan aku rela mberdandan menjadi wanita… aku tau ini gila… tapi, aku melakukanya demi dirimu… hiks…" Kibum tak sanggup menahan airmatanya.

"…" Siwon menatap Kibum didepannya, matanya tak melepaskan pandang pada sosok Kibum dihadapannya… berusaha membuat dirinya menjadi wanita, dan itu demi dirinya!

"Maaf…" Siwon akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa… justru aku senang bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu…" Kibum tersenyum tertahan.

"Maksudku, maaf aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dariku…" Siwon memeluk tubuh KIbum dihadapannya, mendekapnya penuh cinta… tidak ingin melepasnya, tidak ingin membuatnya terus begini.

"!" Kibum kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan SIwon sekarang, ia menangis dipelukan hangat seseorang yang dicintainya, menangis bahagia tentunya.

"Maaf aku kurang peka terhadap perasaanmu…" Siwon memegang wajah Kibum, mendekatkan wajah mereka, menempelkan bibir mereka… dan akhirnya mereka berciuman…

"Emh…" Desah Kibum disela ciumannya.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit mereka berciuman… Kibum melepaskan ciumannya…

"Mau kemana…" Siwon menarik tangan Kibum.

"Mau mandi…gerah!" Kibum manarik tangannya dan menuju kamarmandi.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Siwon menarik Kibum kekamar mandi.

"Eh! Tapi…" KIbum blush.

"Kebetulan aku juga gerah… mandi bareng aja, biar hemat waktu, hemat air juga…" Siwon menyeringai menggoda.

"Eh…" Belum sempat Kibum menolak pintu kamar mandi telah dikunci oleh Siwon.

Setelah kejadian mengunci pintu tersebut, beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar susra desahan menggoda diri arah kamar mandi tersebut… apa yang ,ereka lakukan? Author tidak jelskan untuk menjaga keselamatan rated… kalian pikirkan saja sendiri…(author digelindingin)

Oooooooooo

Di kamar HaeHyuk…

Eunhyuk menatap layar hpnya, berharap ada orang berbaikhati menghubunginya atau sekedar miscall padanya.

"Hape sepiii!" Eunhyuk mejatuhkan Hapenya disampingnya.

"Bakar aja pasti rame!" Donghae yang kebetulan mendengar kejadian tersebut mencoba sedikit bercanda.

"Jayus tau!" Eunhyuk menggenggam bantal.

"Jayus bukannya orang yang korupsi diindonesia ya?" Hae mencoba mengajak Unyuk bercanda.

"Gayus kaliii!" Eunhyuk menatap Hae kesal.

"Gayus kan yang buat mandi!" Hae kambali bercanda.

"Gayung! Auk ah capek!" Eunhyuk merebahkan punggungnya.

"Capek bukannya bahasa gaol-nya 100 ya?" Hae mencoba ngelawak kembali.

"Cepeeek!" Eunhyuk menatap Hae yang tidak kehabisan ide untuk bercanda.

"Cepek kan yang buat makan!" Hae menyeleuk.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk berpikir.

"Sendok tau! Hahahahaha~" Tawa Hae pecah.

"Ih~ gak lucu tau!" Eunhyuk melempar bantal pada Hae.

"Lucu tau!" Hae mengambil Hpnya.

"Lalalalalala~" Eunhyuk pura-pura tak mendengar ia asik kepada Hpnya, namun perhatiannya kepada Hp bubar setelah ia merasa ada cahaya blitz yang menerpa dirinya.

"YEEEEEY! Selamat kau Donghae! Foto ke-1000!" Donghae memeluk Hp-nya.

"Foto apa?" Eunhyuk kaget.

"Fotomu lah! Siapa lagi!" Donghae nyengir kuda.

"!" Dengan kecepatan super Eunhyuk meraih Hp Donghae, melihat galerynya dan mendapati album bertuliskan 'My Honey' album yang dari dulu Eunhyuk ingit lihat, dan alangkah kagetnya mendapati fotonya bertebaran diamana-mana.

"Kau marah kan saat kau tau aku menyimpan foto Kyu?" Wajah Donghae menjadi serius.

"Eh…" Eunhyuk tidak mau mengaku.

"Aku tau, kau cemburu kan… maafkan aku!" Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk.

"Tidak…" Eunhyuk mesih tidak mau mengaku.

"Tidak usah banyak mengelak, kau tidak tau kan… betapa syangnya diriku padamu… kaena kau hanya milikku!" Donghae mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Ti-" belum Eunhyuk mengatakan 'tidak' bibirnya sudah bertemu dengan bibir Donghae. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari… Donghae telah membuka kancing kemejanya diam-diam, menarik selimut yang ada dikakinya. Dan selanjutnya kalian bayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan…

OOOOOOOO

Kita ke kamar KangTeuk…

"Maafkan aku!" Kangin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk erat.

"Cih…" Leeteuk menarik tangannya.

"Sungguh aku gak bermaksud buat nyuekin kamu…" Kangin memegang tangan Leeteuk lagi.

"Cih… basi tau!" Leeteuk berusaha menarik tangannya, namun tenaga Kangin jauh lebih besar dari tenagannya.

"Aku gak akan lepasin sampe kamu maafin aku, aku udah sdara betapa sakitnya diperlakukan begitu, maaf…" Kangin mengecup bibir Leeteuk pelan.

"Aku juga bakal maafin kamu kalo kamu janji ke aku kamu gak akan nyuekin aku!" Leeteuk menatap Kangin serius.

"Apapun untukmu!" Kangin kembali mencium Leeteuk.

"MAkasih!" Leeteuk tersenyum.

Dan mereka sukses berbaikan…

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Diruang temu…

"Aku pulang!" Ryeowook memasuki drom dengan riang gembira.

"Iya! Wahh~ mana oleh-olehnya!" Sungmin menyapa Wookie ramah.

"Nih… oh ya yang lain udah pulang?" Kata Wookie.

"Udah…"Kata sungmin sambil menatap bungkusuan yang diberikan Wookie.

"Yaudah makasih!" Wookie berlari menuju kamarnya denga riang gembira, namun kegembiraanya memudar saat mendapati pintu kamarnya dikunci…

"Buka kuncinya!" Dan detik itu juga kunci terbuka, Wookie masuk, dan kaget mendapati tubuh Yesung tertidur lemas.

"Hyung! Ada apa?" Wookie panic mendapati Yesung yang lemas begitu.

"Gimana Nge-date mu sama Henry…" Yesung menyeletuk.

"Siapa yang ngedate!" Wookie mengerinyitkan alis.

"Kamu… pake acara ciuman!" Yesung menimpali.

"Gak! Aku gak ciuman! Hyung salah sangka!" Ryeowook menarik kaus Yesung… ia melakukannya agar tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana aku salah sangka! Aku melihatnya dengan matakepalaku sendiri!"Yesung membentak Wookie.

"H… hyung…" Wookie kaget, seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah melihat Yesung membentaknya.

"Maaf…" Yesung memeluk Wookie yang menangis… Wookie takut, ia takut jika Yesnug membencinya.

"Aku… akan aku jelaskan semuannya!" Wookie menjelaskan yang terjadi dan sekali lagi Yesung meminta maaf, ia memeluk erat Ryeowook, bagaimanapun juga Wookie jauh lebih merasa sakit hati.

"Hyung, ingetgak waktu kita pertama ketemu, hatiku itu berkata ada yang berbeda… kayaknyatuh setiap jam menit detik pengen berduaa terus! Ampe susah tidur!" Wookie berkata jenaka.

"Hahaha~ inget juga gak waktu aku bilang kita punya rasa yang sama…" Yesung mengingatkan.

"Iya! Inget banget! Sumpaah aku seneeeeng banget! Ampe gak bisa tidur! Hahaha!" Ryeowook berkata sambil tertawa renyah.

"Maaf ya akhir-akhir ini aku menjauh dari kamu!" Yesung menatap Wookie, menempelkan bibir mereka… dan akhirnya Ryeowook harus senasib dengan Kibum dan Unyuk.

0ooooooo0

Ke Kyu yang sedang ada di perjalanan…

"Argh… lega!" Kyu menarik kaus yang ia pakai.

"Kalo kamu gak ada aku bakal pake baju cewek lagi tau!" Yup, ia merasa lega dengan pakaiannya sekarang…. Celana jins hitam dan kaus laki-laki… dengan badannya yang masih perempuan.

Bugh…

Kyu tersendung sesuatu, dan ternyata itu lampu wasiat yang juga ditemukan oleh Changmin.

"Apaan nih… benda buluk!" Dan Kyu menggosok botol tesebut.

"Wohohoho!" Dan jin tersebut keluar lagi.

"Om jin!" Kyu shock.

"Aku brikan kau 2 permintaan!" Jin itu langsung memberikan permintaan pada Kyu.

"Aku mau menjadi Kyu yang dulu! Yang cowok! Bukan cewek gini…!" Kyu langsung mengucapkan permintan tersebut dengan lancer.

"Baiklah…" Jin itu menyetujui.

Phoof!

"HOREE! GUE JADI COWOOOK!" Kyu langsung memegang seluruh tubuhnya, mulai dari kepala, pundak lutut kaki lutut kaki…(author disayat)

"Permintaan terakhir…" Jin tersebut bertany angkuh.

Kyu sedikit bingung, namun dsedetik kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Aku ingin orang yang mengutukku memiliki nasib yang sama sepertiku… dan kau mengubah kelminya dalam waktu 1 minggu saja, tapi bertepatan dengan aku sampai di drom…" Kata Kyu berwibawa.

"Baiklah…"

Phoooof!

Setelah permintaan terakhir Kyu bergegas pulng ked rom…

O0o0o0ooo000ooo0

Sesampainya di drom…

"HYUUUNGS!" Kyu berteriak.

"Iya… KYU! KAU KEMBALIII!" Sungmin yang pertma melihat Kyu langsung menghampiri Kyu.

"Iya!" Kyu tersenyum sumringah.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Kata Shindong takjub.

"Ceritanya panjang! Akan aku ceritakan nanti… yang pasti aku ingin melakukan hal yang sangat ingin aku lakukan sekarang!" Kata Kyu sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Apa itu?" Sungmin penasaran.

"Ini…" Kyu menggendong Sungmin menuju kamar mereka… dan bisa kalian bilang, bahwa nasib sungmin juga berakhir seperti Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Wookie…

TAMAT!

Sementara itu di Drom DBSK…

"KYAAAAAAA!" Chanmin berjerit tidak percaya dengan dirinya sekarang.

Tamat benereaan…

Author note:

GImana?

Endingnuya nggantung ya?

Apa saya perlu buat lanjutannya?

Yang minta ceritanya panjang udah aku panjangin…

Maaf telat apdet!

Author gak sempet apdet soalnya author banyak ulangan…

Tapi, karena sekarang udah gak ada ulangan author babaas!

Ada yang mau req ff? boleh…

Makasih buta yang mau rnr …

Maaf udah maksa kalian baca FF alay kayak gini…

Sekian dulu…

Tertanda:

Max Aberu


End file.
